It's Wrong but It's Love
by Mr Je
Summary: Jungkook dengan kemunafikannya dan Taehyung yang menjadi korbannya. /kookV/Vkook/DLDR/RnR/DNSR/


It's Wrong, but It's Love

.

.

.

.

KookV as a main pair; Yura as figure

.

.

.

Angst; Romance; Drama; fluff

.

.

.

This fic contains; BL/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, typo, absurd theme :'v

.

.

.

Kook as Seme; If you don't like it, please stay back and leave now but if you like it, review then.

.

.

 **Love sometimes seems so wrong; but If you already fall into it, love will never be wrong. Because love's just love, that simple. -Mr Je-**

 **(Thanks for whose teach me what's love really is)**

.

.

.

Taehyung mencengkram celana jins biru gelapnya dengan gemetar. Matanya yang sipit terpaksa melebar. "Aku tidak mengerti, Jungkook-ah," desaunya dengan suara parau.

Jungkook memamerkan senyum dingin yang menusuk sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi Taehyung. Ketika jemarinya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu rumah berdesain abad ke-16 itu, ia menoleh kesamping dan ekor matanya melirik Taehyung.

"Aku bukan orang baik, hyung. Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku hyung."

Taehyung jatuh tersungkur tepat disaat pintu rumahnya tertutup, menyisakan dirinya seorang yang tengah duduk di atas lantai sambil mencengkram dadanya dan memekik menyedihkan.

Matanya membengkak serta kemerahan, lalu menjadi sembab ketika air matanya berderai membentuk sungai yang mengalir dari pipi hingga dagunya yang lancip.

Taehyung mencengkram dadanya dengan erat dan semakin erat ketika ia merasakan pahit dan nyeri di dadanya, perlahan membuatnya sesak dan susah bernafas.

Dengan nafas yang tersendat, Taehyung berbisik parau.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook. Sungguh."

.

.

.

Mata onyx-nya yang tajam menatap gelas yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa ada minat untuk meminum Tequila Sunrise yang dituangkan oleh bartender barusan. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, namun tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Bahkan tak dipedulikannya segerombol wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya dan menggodanya.

Karena pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun walau ia memaksakan diri. Hasilnya tetap sama; kosong.

Hingga sebuah tangan menggoyangkan bahu pemuda itu pelan sambil berkata, "Jungkook."

Pemuda itu -Jungkook- menoleh dengan gerakan lambat sambil memaksakan senyum manis. "Hai, Yura nuna."

Gadis yang dipanggil Yura tersebut segera duduk di sebelah Jungkook sambil memesan segelas white wine. "Kudengar kau dan Taehyung-"

"Kita putus sore ini."

Yura menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Sepanjang mengenal Jungkook sebagai sutradara film pendek di studio film ayahnya, Jungkook belum pernah seperti ini. Memandang dengan kosong dan sedikit linglung. Oh, jangan lupa nada bicara Jungkook semakin dingin saat ini.

Yura tertegun sejenak, lalu ia berkata, "Kau mencintai Tae-"

"Aku yang memintanya putus," katanya pahit. Jungkook meneguk tequilanya lagi.

Yura memandang Jungkook dengan jengkel. "Sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook merasakan dadanya sendiri yang berdenyut sakit, seakan ia bisa merasakan serpihan kecil hancur dan lenyap begitu saja di dalam sana. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, nuna." bisiknya nyaris tak bersuara. Terbersit keputus-asaan di dalamnya.

Yura masih mendengar bisikan Jungkook yang lebih mirip rintihan putus asa itu. "Kenapa? Apa karena dia laki-laki?"

Jungkook tersenyum pahit. "Karena dua orang laki-laki tidak seharusnya saling mencintai," ujarnya nyaris tersendat karena liquid yang mendesak ingin keluar dari bola mata tajamnya. "Karena, Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukan laki-laki dan pria."

Yura memandang meja bar dengan emosi tertahan. Sudah cukup mendengar Jungkook dan omong kosongnya tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Yura tahu betul, Jungkook sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung dan sekarang, Jungkook berkata bahwa sesama laki-laki tidak boleh saling mencintai. Jungkook terdengar munafik bagi gadis itu sekarang. Munafik yang menyedihkan.

"Jeon Jungkook terlahir untuk mencintai Kim Taehyung, **selamanya**."

Itu kata Jungkook ketika dirinya dipaksa mendengar cerita Jungkook tentang pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung yang secara tak sadar sudah mengubah dirinya perlahan.

"Taehyung suka es krim vanilla, nuna."

"Ah, dia sangat manis saat merajuk!"

"Nuna, dia suka dimsum!"

Yura memijit pelipisnya sambil memasang wajah frustasi. "Sudah cukup Jungkook. Berhenti menjadi orang **munafik**!" Nasihatnya, dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Itu kodrat manusia, nuna."

Yura menggebrak meja bar di depannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan bartender yang menatapnya penuh peringatan atau wajah Jungkook yang kaget dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. Yura mengatur nafasnya berlebihan.

"Kau mencintainya!" kata gadis itu nyaris berteriak, "Aku memperingatkanmu, Jungkook. Tolong, ikuti kata hatimu. Aku mohon!" pintanya dengan nada putus asa.

Jungkook memandang Yura dengan seksama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura meminum tequila-nya. "Aku tidak ingin menyalahi kodrat."

Cukup sudah. Yura meraih gelas white wine-nya dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Setelah itu, Yura beringsut meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah memandang kosong gelas tequila-nya kembali.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, Taehyung masih berada di sofa ruang tamu dengan bantal yang menyumpal sebagian wajahnya. Samar-samar suara isakan tangis pemuda bersurai dark-brown tersebut memenuhi ruangan bercat krem itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Tokk tokk.

Taehyung terkesiap mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam. Alisnya bertaut heran. "Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?"

Taehyung turun dari sofa-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ia memegang knop pintu emas itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah bisikan dari luar.

"Taehyung..."

Taehyung membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara Jungkook membisikan namanya. Air matanya mulai membasahi kedua obsidiannya yang sipit. Taehyung berusaha tidak bersuara dan mendengarkan Jungkook dengan baik. Walau mereka hanya dibatasi oleh kayu jati setebal sepuluh sentimeter.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan liquid yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk keluar. Hatinya hancur lebur begitu saja ketika Jungkook membisikan cinta. Walau tidak secara langsung.

"Tapi.. Taehyung-hyung.."

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook setengah terisak dan nada bisikannya terdengar parau. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena serak. Taehyung langsung bisa menebak apa yang Jungkook lakukan sebelumnya. Ia pasti minum-minum.

"Kau laki-laki, dan aku mencintaimu. Huks."

Tubuh Taehyung merosot. Tangisannya tumpah keluar begitu saja namun ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti orang gila ketika sadar bahwa aku gay. Hyung, aku gay dan aku mencintaimu!"

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook nyaris berteriak, walau yang ia keluarkan hanyalah suara serak yang dipaksa untuk menjerit.

"Aku tahu aku munafik, meng-klaim diriku sendiri normal padahal..Hyung, aku sangat mencintamu! Apakah kau mendengarku?"

Taehyung menyentuh pintu tersebut dengan isakan tertahan. "Aku mendengarmu, Jungkook-ah" bisiknya pelan. Nyaris tersendat seandainya ia tak menelan bulat-bulat suara tangisannya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Agar kau tak terluka. Hyung..."

"Jungkook-ah."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku yang gay ini, hyung.. Aku huks tidak bisa. Huks. Aku ingin melindungimu, Taehyung-hyung"

Taehyung berbalik, menyandarkan punggung belakangnya di pintu tersebut. Tangannya menarik kedua lutut untuk dipeluk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya yang memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Apakah salah ketika aku ingin menjadi egois hyung?"

"Jadilah egois, Jungkook-ah!" bisik Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung menatap pintu bercat cokelat tersebut ketika ia tak mendengar suara Jungkook lagi. Pemuda tersebut berdiri dan tangannya menarik knop pintu hingga pintu tersebut terbuka.

Jungkook tertidur di depan rumah Taehyung dengan tampilan urakan. Semerbak alkohol menyengat indera penciuman Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli, yang pemuda itu pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa Jungkook ke dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan pemuda yang bekerja sebagai sutradara film pendek tersebut tidur di ranjangnya.

Taehyung mengusap helaian rambut kelam Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia mengecup kening Jungkook pelan dan tertidur di samping Jungkook.

.

.

.

Kedua iris onyx tajam itu terbuka ketika sinar-sinar matahari memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. Ia memijit perlahan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol semalam.

Ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Taehyung tertidur dengan kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu dan wajahnya yang menempel di bahu.

Kedua sudutnya bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tangannya tertarik ke samping untuk menyingkap poni kecokelatan Taehyung yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Lalu ia mencium dahi pemuda tersebut dengan lembut.

Taehyung mengerang pelan ketika merasakan benda kenyal nan lembab menyentuh permukaan dahinya. Matanya yang terpejam, kini terbuka. Ia menatap pemuda yang berada di sampingnya lamat-lamat. Alisnya bertaut dan kedua matanya menyipit. Lalu kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Ketika sadar bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah Jeon Jungkook, pipi Taehyung langsung merona.

"Pagi." sapa Jungkook singkat.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Katakan padaku," katanya sambil menarik dagu Taehyung agar bertatapan dengannya. "Aku semalam kesini? Dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanyanya yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Taehyung. "Aku.. Mengatakan hal konyol, bukan?"

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dengan raut wajah heran. "Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau gay dan kau mencintaiku."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Lupakan saja," katanya sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil bersandar di sisi ranjang. "Itu memang konyol."

Taehyung ikut duduk di samping Jungkook sambil mengatakan, "Kau gay, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang sedari-tadi menundukan wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jungkook-ah. Apakah kau gay? Biseks? Atau bahkan transgender sekalipun.."

"Hyung..."

"Karena ketika aku mencintaimu," Taehyung menoleh dan menatap langsung mata kelam Jungkook yang selalu mengunci kedua matanya agar tidak menatap yang lain, "Aku tidak pernah main-main, Jungkook-ah. Aku mencintaimu dan itu mutlak."

Jungkook merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, atmosfir ruangan tersebut berangsur hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Tapi hyung." Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini tidak benar," elaknya dengan suara lirih.

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. "Jungkook-ah, aku mencintaimu. Walau semua ini salah, aku tidak peduli. Jadi kumohon.."

Jungkook sadar, sebarapa besar usahanya untuk menjauhi Taehyung,bahkan memutuskan hubungan mereka, Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook. Terlahir untuk mencintai Kim Taehyung dengan sepenuh hati dan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada padanya. Semakin pemuda tampan bergigi kelinci itu menjauh dari Taehyung, semakin besar cintanya terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Jungkook segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik pemuda tersebut tepat di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook dan tersenyum di balik rengkuhannya. "Aku tahu, Kookie. Aku juga mencintaimu." Taehyung balas berbisik.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi saling berpelukan seperti itu selama lima menit. Karena setelah itu, Taehyung baru menyadari perutnya yang lapar karena belum sarapan. Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Jungkook yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Eung Jungkook?"

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung dan tersenyum lembut. "Hm?"

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakanmu sarapan."

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi tirus Taehyung. "Hm, aku akan sangat senang hati jika istri masa depanku memasak sarapan untukku." godanya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannnya dan meninju dada bidang Jungkook pelan. "Dasar," gerutunya, "Aku ini suami di masa depan," koreksinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan masak sarapan dan kau mandi sana!"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul jam dua belas tepat siang hari. Diluar, hujan mengguyur kota Seoul disertai angin yang berhembus kencang. Taehyung sedang asik mengaduk coklat buatannya hingga kental di dapur. Sesekali matanya melirik ruang tamu, dimana Jungkook sedang duduk dan menonton acara reality show di televisi-nya.

Setelah selesai dengan cokelat panas buatannya, pemuda itu menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang ada di meja. Lalu, ia meraih nampan dan menaruh dua cangkir tersebut di atasnya. Taehyung juga meletakan sepiring penuh kue kering buatannya ke atas nampan. Setelah itu, ia membawa nampan tersebut ke ruang tamu.

Jungkook bersiul pelan ketika aroma cokelat panas masuk ke indera penciumannya. "Apa yang kau buat, chagi?"

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang memanas tiap kali Jungkook memanggilnya 'chagi'. Itu cukup menggelitik perutnya ketika Jungkook memanggilnya seperti itu.

"E-eung, ini cokelat panas dan kue kering."

Jungkook mengambil sepotongkue kering rasa cokelat buatan Taehyung dan menggigitnya sedikit. "Rasanya enak." Ia menelannya lalu berkata, "Kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik dengan masakan buatanmu, Taehyung hyung."

Taehyung meraih cangkir cokelat miliknya dan menghirup aromanya sejenak. "Aku adalah seorang ayah di masa depan, Kookie-ya." dendangnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Jungkook.

Jungkook merangkul tubuh Taehyung menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraih cangkir cokelatnya dan meminumnya sedikit. "Ketika kau bersamaku, kau lebih cocok jadi ibu." katanya sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati usapan lembut tangan Jungkook di rambutnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menikah denganku?" tanyanya sembari mendongak, membuka matanya dan menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook meneguk cokelat panasnya, setelah itu meletakan cangkirnya di atas nampan. "Kenapa tidak?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Apakah kau sedang melamarku?"

Jungkook meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya sambil berkata, "Aku memang sedang melamarmu."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tengah asik mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dengan penasaran. "Apa itu?" tanyanya begitu Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dari sakunya. "Wah, apa itu cincin?" guraunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Jungkook mendesah berlebihan dan memutar kedua obsidiannya. "Yura yang memberikanku ini seminggu yang lalu."

"Kau benar-benar akan melamarku?"

Jungkook segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. Ia memberikan Taehyung kotak tersebut dengan posisi terbuka, terdapat dua cincin berbentuk spiral dengan permata yang berkilau di dalamnya kotak kecil tersebut. Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan matanya membulat kagum. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan memegang tangannya.

"Kau ingin dilamar, bukan? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melamarmu di menara eiffel. Tiket ke Paris mahal." gumamnya.

Ia ingat, Taehyung sangat ingin ke Paris. Kalau bisa, ia ingin dilamar disana. Tapi mengingat gaji sutradara film pendek tidak seberapa...

Taehyung terkekeh pelan ketika Jungkook menyisipkan gurauan yang tidak lucu barusan. Lalu ia menatap Jungkook, menunggu pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan, yah, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis, Tae." akunya jujur sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau hidup bersamaku seumur hidupmu."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku harus menerimanya?" godanya sambil tertawa.

Jungkook memasang tampang tersinggung. "Berhenti menyakiti perasaanku!" serunya pura-pura marah.

Taehyung terbahak. Setelah itu ia menatap Jungkook. Hanya berselang waktu tiga detik, Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook dan memeluk leher pemuda tersebut sebagai balasan.

Hanya ciuman biasa yang berlangsung selama lima menit, sebelum Jungkook merangkul pinggang ramping Taehyung dan membalas ciuman Taehyung. Jungkook menggerakan bibirnya dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan senang hati. Jungkook melumat pelan bibir bawah Taehyung dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu dengan gerakan memutar. Taehyung membalas lumatan Jungkook sambil menutup kedua matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kokoh pemuda asal Busan tersebut.

Yah, sepertinya Taehyung akan melewati siang hari yang panas di tengah hujan. Karena Jungkook mulai menggigiti bibir bawah Taehyung dan mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu menuju kamar.

.

.

.

-Love will be wrong,whenever you say it is. But, You may don't know.

 **When you already in love with someone, you'll hard to stay away.**

 **Because you already fall into it-**

A/N: Fic ini awalnya terinspirasi sama lagu Erase Hyolyn x Jooyoung (ft Iron) terus akhirnya jadilah fic yang beres kurang lebih empat sampai lima jam ini. wahaha xD dan jujur ini fic kookv oneshot kedua. yang pertamanya di publish bulan depan.

Je mau minta maaf buat yg nungguin fic Summer In Paris dan Behind You yang Je hapus karena Je ga ada ide :'v

well My Killer Teacher juga mau Je hapus. Mau protes? Inbox saja hehe

dan buat fic Kookv yang ini gimana? Kalo bagus, Je mau publish fic KookV yang satu lagi jadi...

Review juseyo~

MrJe


End file.
